Described herein is a display device for a motor vehicle and a method for operating a display device. Also described herein is a motor vehicle having the display device.
It is becoming ever more common in motor vehicles for displays, in particular touchscreen displays, to be arranged for example in the instrument panel or in the central console. In particular, in order to make touchscreens operable in optimum fashion, operating panels of a graphical user interface must be adapted to the finger size. This often leads to relatively large displays, in particular if graphical user interlaces with numerous operating elements must be displayed. This in turn leads to correspondingly large receiving regions within motor vehicles, for example in the region of central consoles and dashboards.
Furthermore, during operation of such touchscreens, there is also, in part, the problem that, in particular, a driver must perform a multiplicity of inputs in order to find his or her desired operating surface within a menu structure of the touchscreen. This harbors the risk of his or her attention being diverted from the traffic situation.
When such displays are not presently being used, it is generally known for the displays to be designed to be retractable and deployable. This is however relatively expensive and requires a relatively robust construction, in particular if touch operation, with frequent touch action, of such displays is provided. Furthermore, for optimum ergonomic operation of a touchscreen, it is necessary to provide a support surface for the hand or the arm. Normally, however, the distance between a corresponding support surface and a display assigned to the support surface is not constant. As a result, vehicle occupants must, during operation, move not only their fingers but usually also their entire hand.
German Patent Application Publication No. 10115050 A1 describes a display device for a motor vehicle, which display device has a flexible display apparatus and an adjusting apparatus, wherein the adjusting apparatus is designed to move the display apparatus from a stowing position into a usage position. Here, the adjusting apparatus includes a drive gearwheel by way of which the flexible display apparatus can be deployed in the manner of a roller blind from a non-visible stowing position, in which it is arranged in a receiving region, into the usage position, in which it is visible to a vehicle occupant.
WIPO Patent Application Publication No. 2011/062583 A1 describes a roller-blind-like flexible display which can likewise be moved from a stowing position into a usage position.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 20130117110 A describes a curved display, wherein the curvature of the display can be adapted in a manner dependent on the situation. In a manner dependent on respective positions of viewers viewing the display, the curvature of the display is adapted such that all persons can view the display at a particularly expedient viewing angle.